First flames
by Ishstar
Summary: A story in Hogwarts with a new generation. Romance, Horror and a lot of Drama. A new generation with other more awkward problems.
1. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Today was a normal day in charms class. Since I am on top of my class I am bored at a lot of lessons. Since I am a prefect, I have to be in each class to be an example for the rest of the students. It is in the middle of November. This is the 7th year in Hogwarts. I also am head girl. Dumbledore thinks that I am the most responsible young women under the prefects. I think his choice is wise but I am very doubtful. I am proud to be head girl, since it has been a long time since someone from Slytherin has been head boy or girl.

'Miss Theeson, Could you please pay more attention?' Askes professor Filius Flitwick.

'I am sorry, Sir.' I replied

'Very well then, ' Then he quickly continues his lesson.

I felt myself drifting off in my mind and before I knew it class was over.

I drag myself out of class with Eve. I feel someone tapping my shoulder while he calls my name. When I turned around I see it was my fellow classmate and head boy, Dave Copery.

'Hey Avery, I was wondering if we could discuss the Yule ball later today in our common room?' He asked me politely.

'Of course, Do you have time after my quidditch practise?' I replied.

'I will see you then' He said while he was making his way through the hall.

Me and Eve start to walking to quidditch practise. I was distracted by the singing of the birds the gravel crackling under my feet. I was suddenly pulled back to reality when I hear the Sound of Eve's Voice.

'Since when does he wants to talk to you in private in your room about a ball that is a month away?' Asked Eve.

I stared ahead and replied. 'I have no clue the first meeting is about two weeks away. Maybe he wants to get my opinion before the rest. I honestly do not know his intentions.'

'Perhaps, You do have to do the opening dance for the ball.' Eve said awkwardly.

I was struck by it for a moment. I had totally forgotten that we had to do the opening dance.

'Avz, what is wrong with you?' She says worried..

'I actually forgot we had to do the opening dance.' I admit.

'Do not let it trouble you too much, it is going to happen anyway.'

'I will not, I have to keep my head clear in practise.'

We continued to go to practise. After practise I went back to the Heads dormitory. When I walked through the door I looked over in the direction of the sofa and there he was.

'I will take a quick shower and then we will talk about the winter formal.' I say while making my way to the bathroom.

'You do not need to rush, I got plenty of time.' He respons.

I took a shower and dressed myself and made my way over to the couch.

'So where do you wanna start?' I ask him.

'Well, since last formal was kind of boring what do you want to do to improve it?'

'I would say we need better decoration then last year and we need better music. Nothing against professor Flitwick.' I suggest.

'That would definatly be an improvement to the formal. I was thinking about making it snow from the sealing.' He replied.

'That would really be a nice idea. It would bring everybody in the holiday spirit.' I responded.

Suddenly he stand up and walked to the kitchen. He made 2 warm cups of chocolate milk and he walks back to the couch.

'Thank you!' I replied while I receive my drink.

After talking for I was growing tired. Not from our conversation but I needed my sleep.

I stand up and say. 'I am going to bed I am tired and I do not wanna fall asleep in class tomorrow.'

'Okay, I was just about to say the same thing. Goodnight, Avery'

'Goodnight'

The night was a restless night. I could sleep and I was too distracted for some reason. I decided to go to the kitchen and make myself a drink. I grabbed my tea and went to the couch. I settled down with a book. A Muggle book for some reason there naivety to life is another perspective.

**Dave's POV:**

I woke up quite early it was 5.23 in the morning. I decided to get up and take a shower. I undressed myself and stepped into the shower. I felt the warm water draining down my body. I put on my spare time clothes since it was Saturday. I walked in the main area and I saw Avery laying on the couch. I Grabbed a blanket and Covered her. I made my way to the kitched and I made a quick meal with Tea. I placed myself in the chair next to the couch. Since she is all over the couch. I was watching her sleep, something of it was appealing. When I looked at the clock I realised it was already 7.48. For some reason the time passed quickly while I was watching it. I thought to get going and start finding my ingredients for potions. But when I wanted to go and I heard something.

'Mhhhhnn…..'

I thought to myself it seems that she is waking up. I looked over at her direction and saw her slowly awaking. She sat up and she was rubbing her eyes.

'Good morning Avery.'

'Good morning Dave' She looked very confused to see she was under a blanket.

'I thought you might get cold so I grabbed a blanket.' I said.

'Thanks, I appreciate it!'

'You're welcome, I am going to get my ingredients for potions.'

'Good luck the Snake Fangs are quite hard to get that took me and Eve a lot of time.'

'I am happy, I am not going alone then, I will see you later today.'

'Yes, we have a meeting with the other prefect's right?

'Yeah, some do not do here duty when it comes to wandering the corridors.'

'Okay, I will see you then'

I made my way through the door and into the castle I was walking towards a tower. I See my friends hanging around the statue.

'Hey, shall we get going?'

'Yeah, I do not feel like going but we have to' said Wolfie.

'Come on, let;s get going' said Exylver.

We made our way through the grounds to search but my mind was already at the meeting this afternoon.

**Avery's POV:**

I got up from the couch and decided to go dress myself. After finding my green sweater and my dress I decided to go eat something in the great hall with Eve and Ivey. I walked through the corridor and I felt myself getting cold. I walked as fast as I could so I can escape the cold and also the faster I got there the faster I have food.

'Heey'

'Avery, why are you so late.' Asked Eve.

'I couldn't sleep last night and I dozed off on the couch.' I answered.

'I guess you might have been busy doing something else.' Ivey said in a rather seksual voice.

'Ivey no! I did not do such a thing. Maybe you would like to do those things with a certain person!'

'Avz, it would not be a worse match.' Said Eve in a teasing voice.

'Well, if you wanna discuss such things drop by my common room in an hour.'

'We will be there then. Eve don't forget that we need to play that game you were talking about.' Asked Ivey.

'We will' Said Eve.

I stood up and walked back to my dormitory while asking myself what kind of game Eve would bring. When I got in my room i grabbed my vest and went to the kitchen. I made some tea and I wanted to go sit on the couch when i heard knocking on my door. I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened the door Eve bursted through the door. Ivey walked right behind her.

'Let;s play this gameeeeeee!' Shouted Eve.

I walked towards the couch and I could see how Eve was waiting to do this game.

'Lets get this party going. I want Dare.' Eve said excitedly.

'You have to steal a hippogrife and place it in the boot house.' I demanded gigly.

'Consider it done, Your turn Ivey.'

'Truth'

'Most handsome professor at hogwarts.' Said Eve.

'Well, no professor here is like hot. But since I have to I would say Snape, Your turn Avz.' She said.

'Dare'

'STEAL PANTIES FROM ANOTHER COMMON ROOM.' Shouted Eve.

'Why would i do that, I don;t want someone;s underwear.' I said.

'Well I do not wanna steal a hippogrife and since you say underwear instead of panties you have to steal a guys underwear and not any guy but your roommate.'

'Fineeeeee, your turn Eve' I said rather irritated.

'Dare'

'You have to Kiss Wolfie. No outs' Ivey told her.

'Damnn, I'd rather kill myself since he is a so called good do-er of gryffindor.' Eve whined.

'Dare' Said Ivey not knowing what to expect.

'Try and seduce Snape after class.' Said Eve.

'I thought I was mean but apparently I am not.' I laughed.

'Why do you make me wanna die.' Said Ivey.

'Truth' I thought to play it safe since I do not want do anymore weird stuff.

'Well, if you want play safe you thought wrong.' Said Eve.

'What are you thinking Eve? I bet you got your mind set on something.' Giggles Ivey.

'Bring it on' I said.

'I want you to describe how you would like your first time.' Said Eve.

Just when I thought i couldn't get any worse it did. Describing such thing is weird.

'You are kind of cruel Eve, but I guess I have to. Well, you start kissing and then I will be lifted up and carried to the bed. And then while kissing we start undressing each other and then magic happens. And that is my vision!' I explained.

'We would like to get more details' Said Ivey.

'Well, if you do not specify exactly what you wanna hear I am not forced to answer.' I said smiling.

'Smart to avoid the rules, and we will be more specific next time.' Said Ivey.

'Oh next time you are going down.' Eve assured.

They stood up packed the game and went away. I looked at the time and it was 13.47 and i decided to take a quick shower before going to the meeting of the prefects. I Went to the bathroom and I stepped into the shower. I washed myself and I was thinking I still need to do my dare with stealing the underwear of my roomie. I wrapped a towel around me and I stepped out of the shower. I felt my foot slipping and I blacked out on the cold hard ground.


	2. Confused

Confused

**Dave's POV:**

I finally got those ingrediënts for potions It did take a long time getting these but it was worth it. I decided to make my way to the 3rd floor. I was there when we were about to start I was missing someone. My roommate did not arrive yet.

'Does anyone know where our head girl is, Perhaps you know anything, mister Copery.' Asked professor McGonagall.

'I have not seen her since this morning but I could go and see if she is in our dorm?' I answered.

'We should better start this meeting right away.' Said McGonagall.

After an hour I was walking towards the dorm. I was questioning myself why she was not at the meeting. I realised it was nothing like her to not come to a meeting. I picked up the pace and went quickly to our room. She wasn't in the main area so I decided to go to her room. I opened the door and I called out for her.

'Avery!' I yelled.

She wasn't in her room she was not in the living space and I am sure she isn't in the castle and probably not on the grounds. I went back to the living area and I was seated in the couch. I kept wondering where she was. It is not like her to miss meetings. I walked up to my room but while passing by the bathroom I smell something odd. I suddenly know what this smell is. It is blood. Without a doubt I bursted through the door. She was laying on the ground. I rushed over to her and I grabbed my wand. I started to use some healing spells. When I healed the wound and cleaned it. I decided to move her. I lift het up from the ground. She is surprisingly light. I carried her into my room, since that was the nearest place to move her too. I placed her on my bed and I noticed that she was wrapped up in her towel. I decided to go and get some tea. When I had my tea I went back to my room. I looked at her and she was still out. I placed my chair next to my bed. I did not want to go away since she had been wounded. It would also be very weird if she woke in my room. I felt myself getting a little tired.

I awoke some time later, I looked at the clock and I saw it was around 3am. I looked over at Avery and she didn't move since I put her in my bed. The only thing she did was shiver. I decided to lay next to her. It was kind of awkward but she probably would never find out so I didn't see any harm in it. I undressed myself and I placed myself next to her. The scent of her hair was Blossom like. It calmed me down and before I knew it I was drifting in my dreams.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was her. The next thing that hit me was her scent. I decided to get up and make breakfast and tea. I put it on a tray and I went back to my room. I noticed that she moved since I got out of bed. I took place in the chair next to my bed where she was laying. I reached out and put the hair covering her face backwards. I never realised how appealing she looked. Something about the way she is pulled me in. Maybe it was her scent, another possibility was how fragile she looked when I found her. I didn't know what it was but I am definatly worried about her. Something about her was changing. -

**Avery's POV:**

I had a hard time opening my eyes since there was some kind of crucial pain. I felt hexed for some reason. I slowly but surely opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Dave. I tried to remember what happened. But keeping my eyes open was a struggle which I was about to lose. The only thing I could hear before falling asleep was.

'Don't worry, I am here'

**Dave's POV:**

She had just awoken, she looked tired so I decided to let her rest some more. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower with my thoughts about what happened. I walked back to my room with my 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' book. I took place on the same chair and I looked over at her. I was reading while I heard her groan. I looked up from my book and I saw her.

'How are you feeling, Avery?'

'Mhhhnn, where am I and what happened.'

'You are in my room, I guess you tripped when you got out of the shower.'

'oh okay, that explains why I am undressed. I guess I will go to my room and get dressed.'

When she stood up from the bed and started walking she passed out after a few steps. I caught her when she was falling. I placed her on my bed and I watched how she came back. She was lying on my bed, still in het towel from yesterday. When I wanted to say something she cut me off.

'I guess I cannot walk yet. Can you grab some clothes from my room I don't wanna be naked anymore.' She said smiling.

I slowly walked to her room and I went to her drawer. I grabbed a shirt and some pyjama pants. When I stood up I remembered she didn't have any underwear. I went back to the drawer and I felt myself getting awkward. I opened the drawer and there were so many different things. The color range was quite wide and also the variety from normal to extremely sexy. I just went for black with lace since it looked nice not because I like her or something. I walked back to my room and gave her her clothes.

'I will go and make some tea.'

'Thanks, I would send you away, since I do not want you to see me naked.'

I walked away smiling but I know she could not see that.

**Avery's POV:**

I sat on his bed thinking about everything that happened. I slowly started to process the event. I was in the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and I stepped out and slipped. The next thing I knew I woke up in his room in his bed. So he probably carried me, did it mean he saw me naked? I hope he did not. I can say that I appreciate him taking care of me. Still I feel really awkward because of everything. I need to talk about the recent event with my friends soon. I quickly dressed myself and made my way to the living room. I went to sit on the Sofa since I still was feeling a bit dizzy. I saw Dave as he made this was from the kitchen to me. He gave me a cup of tea and he sat next to me. I did not know what to say or what to expect from him. I was hallway with my tea when he said something.

'How is your headache?'

'It feels like someone had a lot of fun hexing me.'

He looked away smiling. Suddenly I felt very weird and I began to drink my tea faster. When I finished my tea I stood up and walked to my room to change. I felt his stare in my back.

'I am going to the library to study with my friends, I already am kind of late.' I said while walking to the door.

'Okay, see you later' he replied.

I walked out the door and I picked up the pace to get to the library faster. I almost tripped on the staircase. I went to the 2nd floor and into the library. I was searching for my friends when I finally found them I was exhausted and dizzy. So I sat down while I felt my head twirling.

'Avz, what happened to you?' Ivey asked.

'Geeeez, how hard did he bang you? You seem dizzy' Eve said laughing.

'Well, I slipped when I got out of the shower and the next thing I remember is waking in his bed.'

'Wait, so he took care of you?' asked Eve.

'Yeah he did.' I replied.

'Tell us everything!' demanded Ivey.

I explained that I woke and he grabbed some clothes and that he made me tea and that I felt awkward and made my way to the library as soon as I could.

'What kind of clothes did he gave you?' said Eve.

'I bet he grabbed something sexy!' Ivey giggled.

'Just a shirt some pants and black underwear with lace.' I replied

'I bet he went all the way through your drawer.' Eve said.

'Wait. He did. This was probably in the bottom of my drawer.' I said shocked.

'What are you gonna do?' Asked Ivey.

'I think I will avoid him for the next week since I feel way to awkward.'

'Okay, shall we go and get lunch?' Eve said.

'Seems like a good plan I am starving' said Ivey.

We walked to the great hall to get some food. We were chatting as I saw him walk into the hall. I saw him looking around the room and I ducked when I was him looking in my direction. I did not want to face him since this morning.

'Avz he is coming here.'

I went quickly under the table as I heard his footsteps. I was very anxious about him noticing me under the table.

'Have you seen, Avery?' Dave asked.

'She left a few minutes ago, she was going to take a walk outside.' Eve said.

'If you see her tell her that there is a meeting at 15.00 on the 4th floor'

'We will' Ivey said while she slowly kicked me.

I heard him walking away from the table. I felt my heartbeat slowing down. I stayed hidden under the table until I heard Eve say that he was gone. I took place again and I continued eating an apple.

'Is there a real meeting, Avz?' Ivey asked.

'Not that I know of but the ball is coming up so there might be one.' I replied.

'I got to go and do some homework.' Said Ivey.

'I need to write an essay for Trelawney, since I interrupted her class.' Eve said with an annoyed voice.

'I will go for a short walk and then to the meeting I guess.' I said.

'Goodluck.' Ivey winked as she walked away with Eve.

I took another apple and I went out on the grounds. I was wandering around the grounds as I heard someone call my name. It was very vague since it was from a distance. This time my name was clearer it was Dave. I began to walk faster but it was too late.

'Hey'

'umm.. hi'

'Is there something wrong, Avz?'

'Not really, I just have a headache.'

'Did you know there is a meeting at 15.00?'

'No, I did not. Was this a scheduled meeting?'

'Wel McGonagall wanted to do another meeting to discuss the formalities for the Yule ball'

'I would rather not go since my head is killing me, but I guess I have no choice.' I sighed.

'That is the downside of being head girl you must be at these meetings.'

'I guess, we should get going then' I said while cutting him off.

We continued to walk to the meeting. It was a long meeting mostly about the traditions of this ball. That the heads must open the dancing and also that there were upcoming dance classes. I could not focus on the meeting nor my thoughts since my headache was killing me. When the meeting was finally over I went straight upstairs to go and lay down in my bed. I was ditching my dinner and that is something that almost never happens.

**Eve's POV:**

It was a breezy night but I had to do my dare. I have to steal a hippogriff from Hagrid. I had a lot of ferrets to lure the bloody animal out of it's cage. I walked down the forest with a black hippogriff. I was walking by a lake when I saw someone in the distance. This person was moving towards me. I let go of the hippogriff and threw another ferret to he would follow it. I saw it was a guy from Gryffindor that was making his way towards me. When he came closer I was his black hair in the evening light.

'Eve, what are you doing out on this time of night being alone?' Said Wolfie.

'I could ask you the same thing you know.' I replied.

'Well I am not the one stealing a hippogriff.'

'That is none of your business what are you doing here.'

'I was just making a walk since I could not sleep'

The idea of him being a so called good do-er knowing of what I am doing didn't seem like a good plan. I was just staring blankly ahead onto the lake. As I heard the hippogriff coming back. He grabbed a ferret from my belt and threw it another direction.

'I guess I should be going' I said so I could get out of here. Since I did not want to do my other dare. I took a few steps to walk past him but I tripped over a branch. I immediately landed in his in arms.

'I see you have fallen for me' he said while smirking.

'Did you really think I would fall for you.' I said it very quickly since I wanted to get out of here as possible. I tried to walk past him but he held onto me.

'Will you just let me go'

'Maybe later' he said.

He pulled me in by my sleeve and he held me. All kind of thought were going through my mind. He is handsome but he is a Gryffindor. This is the once crush I didn't tell my friends about. I knew the hate we feel against the most of them. I felt his arms tighten around me.

'Is there something wrong?' he whispered in my ear.

I felt his warm breath near my ear and I felt something tingling. I felt his lips in my neck and I tried to turn around. I slowly turned and I faced him. Since he was taller than me I had to look up a little.

'A scared girl from Slytherin, I did not expect that.' he said.

'I am not scared, not of you.' I said trying to not hesitate.

I moved my head closer to his chest as I hugged him. I felt his arms tighten around me. I was shaking a bit and I guess he could feel that. I never expected myself in a situation like this especially not with him. After quite sometime I tried to move backwards realising it should be time to get back to my dorm.

'We should be going back.' I reminded him.

'I guess we should.' He sighed.

I looked him in the eyes and he stared right back into my eyes. I was still holding him by his shoulders and he was holding me by my waist. I saw how he was leaning in towards me. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt him coming close. This was my first kiss. I felt how intensified our kiss. The moment we broke our kiss, I looked into his eyes while I felt my face heating up. I gave him a smile and I turned away. The moment I started walking I let go of this hand and I gave him a last smile.

'Until next time.' He said.


End file.
